In Honor and Service
in | next = | aaexp =y| }} Prerequisite The minimum level to obtain this quest is 12. Starting the Quest When you speak to , he offers a great deal of lore, and many different conversation paths. After introducing yourself and exchanging common pleasantries, these responses get you to the quest: # What did do during the War of the Fay? # What were trolls and ogres doing in ? # Did the and stop the ? # What happened at the Battle of Brute Hill? # So they managed to reach and rescue the city? # The burned the forest? # What about Felwithe, home of the high elves? # So the gnomes and their machines freed Felwithe. # What else occurred in the Siege of Felwithe? # Were there any significant dwarven battles in ? # Please forgive my wording. I just wondered if there were any dwarven historical sites nearby. # Who is the Sisterhood of Erollisi? # Where was this place? # These elven maidens returned to aid the ones that once suppressed their right to fight? # How do you know all this? # Let's get back to the story of . # Tell me more. # So death was certain. How sad. # Were they defeated? # Did the amazons stop the bonfire platoon? # What happened to the Bloodforge Brigade? # Where can I go to honor those that fought at ? Steps # Interact with Memorial in the . # Gather 10 a dwarven war artifact found all around the memorial. These are ground spawn and do not actually go into your inventory. A common place for them to spawn is just west of The Battle at Burning Roots monument . # Return to in and give him the artifacts. # Inspect the goblin caves in Echo Echo Canyon: interact with a strongbox , next to in the area of the . # Interact with a another strongbox (looks like an attackable creature strongbox) in a tent on . # Examine the scroll in a tent on . note: Treant Lore and Legend is in a chest in the next tent over; pick it up while you're there. # Kill for 3 uncommon auto-updates. # Ring the gong outside the tent. # Find and defeat the by looking for the reddish sparkles and the mouseover infobox, orc scribbling, that mark their spy posts (see the discussion page of this article for more info). In general they can be triggered as follow: #* on a raised root East of at and South of . #* on a branch alongside the platform at . Use to get there. #* by the passageway to at . He spawns on top of the root above your head, so look up if you can't find him. You may receive the message "The orc spy has not reached his post yet", which means you may need to wait a few minutes. #Speak to at #Go to to: #*Collect 10 - they show up on Tracking #*Kill 20 #Speak to and he will give you the shrool dust. #Interact with in a tent on , sprinkling the shrool dust on it you got from . #Examine the and find the nine copies that have been distributed among the various orcish military personnel for safe keeping: #*Kill the in the first orc valley (1st copy) #*Kill the in the first orc valley (2nd copy) #*Kill the in the first orc valley (3rd copy) #*Kill the in the second orc valley past the cave to Crushbone (4th copy) #*Kill the in the second orc valley past the cave to Crushbone (5th copy) #*Kill ** in the first orc valley #*Kill ** in the first orc valley #*Kill ** in the first orc valley (7th copy) (8 minute timer) #*Kill ** in the first orc valley (8th copy) (8 minute timer) #**'**Note About Crushbone Expedition Officers:' The officers have placeholders (PHs). The PHs are groups of 3 . A will run through the area stopping to spawn the camps, better chance of finding the expedition officers if you leave him alone to do his job. #The quest will then update saying to use the keys to open the lockerboxes in the keep. #Enter and examine the 4 chests inside the first room. Two chests are to the right on the same wall. Two chests are to the left on opposite walls. #*While you are here, you may wish to click the weapon rack next to the chests. It offers the book for . #Return to in Rewards * (Chain Armor) ~ If examined, has the option of turning it into a house item, The Dwarven Ringmail Tunic * * fr:Honneur et Service de:In Ehre Dienen